Recently, the use of technologies such as virtual reality and augmented reality has rapidly increased in applications like gaming, education, healthcare, and so forth. Typically, such technologies present a simulated environment, often known as ‘virtual environment’ to users. Furthermore, the virtual environment may comprise computer generated imagery (CGI), such as an environment associated with a game and/or a real environment, such as an office. Generally, the user uses a device or an apparatus, such as a virtual reality system, for experiencing such simulated environment.
Currently virtual reality systems use 3D engines for optimizing a planar representation of a 3-dimensional space. Furthermore, the planar projection represents a particular field of view into a space of the virtual environment. Such field of view is provided to one or more user connected to the virtual reality system.
However, such conventional virtual reality system includes various difficulties. For example, such conventional virtual reality systems are convenient for single user scenario, low complexity environments. Additionally, such conventional virtual reality systems can efficiently function when associated with powerful computers. Moreover, the inclusion of more than one user can cause problems for such conventional virtual reality system, such as synchronizing the contents in the virtual reality system for the individual user. Furthermore, the conventions virtual reality system that has one or more users is configured to change the content in the associated computing devices that are used by the user. Such arrangement includes challenges like consuming extensive computational power, memory, and the likes.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the rendering of a visual scene in conventional virtual reality system.